Boss Rush
Boss Rush is a fan-made level in Dark Deception, the final level of Wiki Deception 2 and the entire Wiki Deception storyline. This level feature all bosses from Dark Deception, Wiki Deception and Wiki Deception 2 (Why? Bierce has created them). Introduction The player appears in a large room, in the middle of which there is a large wheel of fortune, which shows the faces of the bosses, if you spin the wheel, and it stops on one of the bosses for example, the Doom Ducky, the door to the room with the boss will open. Boss Battle The battle will begin, and the battle will be more difficult than the previous time. Now the Doom Ducky will be helped by four Dread Duckies. Post-Boss Battle After the battle, we return to the room with the wheel of fortune, but the image of the Doom Ducky’s head will be crossed out. And so you need to repeat this with others. If the wheel lands on a crossed-out head, you may spin again. Final Boss After all bosses have been defeated, a door will open. Go in the door and you'll be transported to another room to face-off against Bierce with 2 ring pieces. A battle will take place and after, she is killed by Malak who takes the ring pieces and you can leave the limbo world your trapped in... The End. Bosses Dark Deception # Doom Ducky (Every time you turn the valve, 2 Dread Duckies spawn) (From "Stranger Sewers"). # Goliath Clowns (Every time you kill a Goliath Clown, a Clown Car spawns) (From "Crazy Carnevil"). Wiki Deception # Giant Wasps (Boss) (Every time you defeat one of the Giant Wasps in the swarm, they'll split up into smaller ones) (From "Dreadful Discovery") # Leafy Spider (Moves much faster, and spits Tumbleweeds) (From "Creepy Case") # Terror Time (Throws smaller Terror Times) (From "Tick Tock Terror") # Horror Eel (More aggressive and smarter) (From "Aquatic Anarchy") # Salem1485 (TBA) (From "Foul Fortress") Wiki Deception 2: Hell Rises # Cam. ta-NK (Shoots explosive bullets) (From "Mecha Mayhem") # T.H.I.S. and "Titan Salmon" (T.H.I.S.: On it's first phase, gains the ability to fire out homing electrified orbs that inflict the E.M.P. status onto the player. On it's second phase, it can spit out an animatronic made out of scraps and garbage that looks and act like the members of The Demented Six and can shoot out it's projectile tongue to stun the player.) (Titan Salmon: Throws parts of scrapped animatronics towards the player and uses his scream attack frequently) (From "Atrocious Animatronics") # Mega-Bot (TBA) (From "Fear Factory") # Brute Cephalopod (Cephalopods, Blood Worms and Body Hijackers coming to help him) (From "Horrendous House" (Remastered)) # Black-Blade (TBA) (From "Black-Blade's Boatyard") Summoned Enemies # Dread Duckies (During the Doom Ducky battle and the Black-Blade battle) # Clown Gremlins (During the Goliath Clown battle) # Clown Cars (During the Goliath Clown battle and the Bierce battle) # Death-Bots (During the Mega-Bot battle, the Black-Blade battle and the Bierce battle) # Cephalopods (During the Brute Cephalopod battle) Category:Locations Category:Levels